LS
'Wiki Background' *resize http://www.owenrohu.com/uploads/2/6/3/4/26345731/9377705_orig.jpg *place the following on the left in this order: Lilo, Nani, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley *place the following on the right in this order: Yuna, Obaa, Reuben, Gantu, Hamsterviel 'Background Removal' Please remove the background to anything that does not have a transparent background. Some of these have a transparent background but the lines need a bit of sharpening as it looks crooked and poor quality, not sure if you are able to comply with this. When choosing images, try to reflect on their personality alongside best quality. Requesting two copies of each experiment file #A transparent copy #Solid white background copy I would highly appreciate if you could also provide a full bulk download link to all the transparent images so i can drop them into the portal. Requesting experiment files be named in the following format: number nickname *Example for Cyber: 000 Cyber.png You have permission to replace existing files using the above format for experiments and for the below characters. Feel free to delete when replacing, you don't need to restore as most that are not transparent are of poor quality. 'Characters' *Nani Pelekai - File:Nani_Pelekai.jpg *David Kawena - File:David_Kawena.jpg *Mrs. Hasagawa - File:Mrs._Hasagawa.jpg *Cobra Bubbles - File:Grand_Councilwoman_and_Cobra_Bubbles.jpg *Moses Puloki - File:Moses_Puloki.jpg *Mertle Edmonds - File:Mertle_Edmonds.jpg *Wendy Pleakley - File:Wendy_Pleakley.jpg *Gantu - File:Gantu.jpg *Jacques von Hämsterviel - File:Jacques_von_Hämsterviel.jpg *Jumba Jookiba - File:Jumba.jpg or File:Jumba1.jpg *Grand Councilwoman - File:Grand_Councilwoman_and_Cobra_Bubbles.jpg *Obaa - TBD *Yuna Kamihara - File:Yuna.png *Delia - TBD *File:Galactic_council.jpg *File:Galactic_council1.jpg *File:BooGoo.png f *File:069 h t fm by bricerific43-d6rdzcb.png *File:126 - Stank.png *File:215 crammer fm by bricerific43-d6jbwd8.png *File:232 poser fm by bricerific43-d7jmqon.png *File:270 gillmore fm by bricerific43-d971fn7.png *File:398 gus the second fm by bricerific43-d7v2k4o.png *File:411 cowlick fm by bricerific43-d7v0rpe.png *File:412 char fm by bricerific43-d7jmg8t.png *File:415 patter fm by bricerific43-d7kzrbf.png *File:423 filibuster fm by bricerific43-d9h5rrj.png *File:424 decayer fm by bricerific43-d8n5sqg.png *File:450 sapsucker fm by bricerific43-d7nstmw.png *File:485 period fm by bricerific43-d9jd317.png *File:516 auntie fm by bricerific43-d6qvgg0.png *File:561 he fm by bricerific43-d9k8ray.png 'All Experiments' *000: Cyber - File:Cyber_by_kaylathehedgehog-d7igguc.png *001: Shrink - File:001_shrink_by_bricerific43-d57kb63.png or File:ScreenCapture_08.02.13_13-46-09.jpg *002: Doubledip - File:002_Doubledip_by_stitchie_626-d7amo43.png, File:Doubledip_by_kaylathehedgehog-d7ikfvx.png *003: Howcome - File:003 howcome fm by bricerific43-d7dampd.png *004: Squawk - File:004 squawk fm by bricerific43-d7dawzq.png *005: Truxx *006: Percy *007: Gigi - File:007_Gigi.jpg, File:EX007.jpg *008: Carmine *009: Pop - File:009_pop_by_bricerific43-d57kezc.png *010: Felix - File:Felix_by_stitchie_626-d7autc4.png, File:Felix_oscar_by_kaylathehedgehog-d7j6v39.png *011: Inkstain - File:011 inkstain fm by bricerific43-d7dbv9h.png *012: Antitherm - File:012 antitherm fm by bricerific43-d7dc0c7.png *013: Furry - File:013 furry fm by bricerific43-d7dc5fv.png *014: Kernel - File:Kernel_by_kaylathehedgehog-d7jezs2.png *015: Ruggles *016: Matt *017: Lidds *018: Puck *019: Clumsy *020: Slick - File:021 twang true form by bricerific43-d5a7ekj.png *021: Twang/Flute - File:Twang by kaylathehedgehog-d7n1fqw.png *022: Hertz Donut - File:022 hertz donut by bricerific43-d57oqom.png or File:Hertz donut by kaylathehedgehog-d7u4cwd.png orange H *025: Topper - File:Topper by kaylathehedgehog-d7ymg2u.png *023: Cyclo *024: Hamlette - *025: Topper - File:025 topper by bricerific43-d57p0ns.png *026: Pawn *027: Plushy *028: Lori *029: Checkers - File:029_Checkers_by_stitchie_626-d76veqf.png *030: Vialet - File:Vialet by kaylathehedgehog-d7ys8oe.png *031: Gotchu - File:Gotchu by kaylathehedgehog-d7yw8bo.png *032: Fibber - File:Fibber by kaylathehedgehog-d7zit0d.png *033: Hammerface - File:033 hammerface by bricerific43-d57p7ze.png *034: Splart - File:037 snipper fm by bricerific43-d7dwp8d.png *035: Philip *036: Poki - File:036 Poki.jpg *037: Snipper - File:037_snipper_fm_by_bricerific43-d7dwp8d.png *038: Plats *039: Atlas *040: Backhoe - File:040_Backhole.jpg, File:040 backhoe by bricerific43-d57p9we.png *041: Kitsch *042: Itch *043: Cubesteak *044: Forehead - File:044 forehead by bricerific43-d57pa6h.png *045: Melvin *046: Wedgie *047: Lorider - File:047 lorider by bricerific43-d57pajz.png *048: Echo *049: Picker - File:049 picker by bricerific43-d7cg2fo.png *050: Dunk *051: Hocker *052: Coco - File:052 coco by bricerific43-d57pmbb.png *053: Whine *054: Fudgy *055: Snarfhonk *056: Nibbiolo *057: Tenderizer *058: Shortsheet *059: Tornette *060: Plink *061: Anachronator *062: Frenchfry - File:062 frenchfry by bricerific43-d57pn54.png *063: Pufferizer *064: Nappifier *065: Britfood *066: Glam *067: Shady *068: Tom - File:068.jpg *069: H. T. *070: Flopjock *071: Penny *072: Stickystuck *073: Cornerpiece *074: Welko - File:WELCO1.jpg *075: Woowoo *076: Bath Matt *077: Zawp *078: Snozzle *079: Fogger *080: Dan *081: Backscratcher - File:081 backscratcher fm by bricerific43-d6rhyjj.png *082: Plunge *083: Grimple *084: Subwoof *085: Screwup *086: Clink - File:ScreenCapture_17.07.13_16-45-37.jpg *087: Puddles *088: Decrisper *089: Skip *090: Fetchit *091: Nutsy *092: Gutman - File:092 gutman fm by bricerific43-d7h426d.png *093: Unkind *094: Louis B. - File:094 louis b fm by bricerific43-d7h6xu2.png *095: Coaster *096: Cable Dude - File:096_Cable_Dude_by_experiments.jpg *097: Dogalarm *098: Cooper *099: Spot - File:099 spot fm by bricerific43-d6rhyp1.png *100: Trickster - File:100_-_Trickster.jpg *101: Trike - File:101 trike fm by bricerific43-d8mzf2u.png *102: Stopgo - File:102 stopgo by bricerific43-d57xhqo.png *103: Stamen *104: Lapse *105: Fold *106: Spindle *107: Mutilate *108: Nudge *109: Sounder - File:109 sounder pfm by bricerific43-d7lxt62.png *110: Squeak - 110_squeak_by_stitchie_626-d7bo5km.png black dot from belly *111: Mulch - File:111_Mulch.jpg *112: Toons - *113: Shoe - *114: Skyooz *115: Sellby - *116: Switch *117: Tock - ‎File:117 tock fm by bricerific43-d8t3ygd.png *118: Fink *119: Invertro - File:119 invertro pfm by bricerific43-d8nob2t.png *120: Snafu *121: Snappy *122: Dorkifier - *123: Carmen - File:123 carmen by bricerific43-d582juu.png *124: Rhymer *125: Gibberish *126: Stank - File:126 Stank.png or File:126 stank by bricerific43-d582kwx.png *127: Dembums *128: Bugby *129: Crutch *130: Bonez *131: Paik *132: Spooony *133: PJ *134: Shredder - File:134_Shredder.jpg *135: Remote *136: Gloomy *137: Flip *138: Dropsy *139: I Know You Are But What Am I *140: Changeling *141: Burr *142: Blondie - File:B0nnie by stitchie 626-d7amfq3.png *143: Clog *144: Samolean *145: Bragg *146: Flashbomb *147: Newton - File:147 newton fm by bricerific43-d6t81o4.png *148: Weasel *149: Bonnie - File:149_Bonnie_by_stitchie_626-d7amfq3.png, File:149_Bonnie.jpg *150: Clyde - File:150 Clyde.jpg *151: Babyfier - File:151 Babyfier.jpg or File:ScreenCapture_20.04.13_16-55-47.jpg *152: Mama Frita *153: XYZ *154: Frapp *155: Burger *156: Shopahol *157: Hoti - File:157 hotl fm by bricerific43-d7iwab7.png *158: Finder - File:158_Finder_by_stitchie_626-d7auyub.png *159: Nacho *160: Rabbit *161: Grumbellly *162: Tub *163: Dumbel *164: Lesdyxia *165: Sandy - *166: Peppah *167: Frizzy *168: Redped *169: Rolo - File:169 rolo fm by bricerific43-d8oqb8a.png *170: Daze *171: Rich *172: Ditch *173: Mitch *174: Nopost *175: Kite - File:175 kite fm by bricerific43-d8qjay6.png *176: Allsox - File:176 allsox fm by bricerific43-d8ozt5s.png *177: Clip - File:Experiment 177 clip by stitchie 626-d7elyir.png *178: Barkleigh *179: Bumper *180: Baggie *181: Roberts *182: Ollie *183: Detour *184: Nph *185: Splutter *186: Laakso *187: Cal *188: Forward *189: Hotcold *190: Florrie *191:Roxy - File:Roxy_by_starstorm16-d5i6e79.png *192:Breakup - File:Breakup_192_by_starstorm16-d5i87hy.png *193:Will - File:Will.jpg *194: Trax *195: Whoooa! *196: Escalater - File:Escalater_196_by_starstorm16-d5iel2f.png *197: Pretzel *198: Carat *199: Nosy - File:199_Nosy_by_OxAmy.jpg or File:199_Nosy.jpg *200: Adam *201: Geigenstein *202: Jam - File:ScreenCapture_07.07.13_19-18-41.jpg *203: Snipe *204: Nosox - File:Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h32m13s53.png or File:ScreenCapture_08.02.13_13-37-03.jpg *205: Cheney *206: Maggie *207: Barcode *208: Hoax *209: Smoot *210: Retro - File:ScreenCapture_08.02.13_13-28-56.jpg or File:ScreenCapture_21.09.13_0-44-41.jpg or File:ScreenCapture_19.09.13_21-08-43.jpg *211: Jangle *212: 2-late *213: Uhf *214: Pix *215: Crammer *216: Key *217: Rat *218: Target - File:218 target fm by bricerific43-d8qk811.png *219: Missy - File:219 missy pfm by bricerific43-d7lk0hf.png *220: Millie - File:220_millie_by_experiments.jpg *221: Sparky - File:221_Sparky.jpg or File:Sparky by 1989hedgehog-d4wyjq3.png or File:Sparky_by_pistol_paintbrush493-d5eqkrw.jpg or something from Sparky (221)'s gallery *222: Poxy - File:222 poxy by stitchie.png *223: Glitch *224: Tweak *225: Mashy *226: Combo *227: Butter - File:227 butter by bricerific43-d586e92.png *228: Melty - File:Melty by stitchie 626-d7aqf1g.png, File:ScreenCapture_26.05.13_18-08-39.jpg *229: Kingpin - File:Kingpin_229_c_by_experiments-d3h4mrm.png *230: Checkup *231: Sprok *232: Poser *233: Pitch *234: Shush - File:234_Shush.png *235: Docker *236: Charger - File:236 charger fm by bricerific43-d8qnxoa.png *237: Blip *238: Bworp *239: Clickster *240: Sap *241: Press-5 *242: Brownout *243: Pane *244: Bore *245: Sournote *246: Creamer *247: Qwerty *248: Belle *249: Sproing *250: Lacrosse *251: Link - File:251 link by stitchie.png *252: Crete *253: Uncrete *254: Mr. Stenchy - File:254_Mr_Stenchy.jpg *255: Mrs. Sickly - File:255 mrs sickly by bricerific43-d587i32.png *256: Addy *257: Rattat *258: Sample - File:258 Sample.jpg *259: Rash *260: Gps *261: B.V. Beaverton *262: Ace - File:Ace by stitchie 626-d7bs124.png *263: Sfs *264: Poach *265: Wip *266: 10x - File:266 10x fm by bricerific43-d7iwc0q.png *267: Wishy-Washy *268: Celsenheit *269: Gyrotta *270: Gillmore *271: Noso *272: Mamf *273: Boxboom *274: Alexander - File:274 alexander fm by bricerific43-d7jm9zq.png *275: Wormhole *276: Remmy - File:276_Remmy.png *277: Snooty - File:ScreenCapture_27.02.14_16-18-28.jpg *278: Pasthole *279: Futurehole *280: Benedict arnold *281: Ray *282: Clickster *283: Quarklifter *284: Pixel *285: Lax *286: Gellasifier *287: Burl *288: Boomer - File:288_in_action_by_bricerific43-d5b4utv.jpg *289: Stringulator *290: U port *291: Catalyst *292: Whatsmattafoyou *293: Vacuum *294: Poppapoppup *295: Spineless *296: Crash *297: Shortstuff - File:297_Shortstuff.jpg *298: Cat *299: Dimensionator *300: Spooky - File:300_Spooky.jpg *301: Progno *302: Noidster *303: Amnesio - File:303_Amnesio.jpg *304: Drag *305: Spunky *306: Roadrage *307: Anna Stesia *308: Jenny *309: Smiler *310: Fritzabrain *311: Yellowstone *312: Ben *313: Thinktank - File:313 thinktank fm by bricerific43-d8rh3p2.png *314: Jones *315: Chum - File:315 chum pfm by bricerific43-d7mjj2i.png *316: Morpholemew *317: Hyuckster *318: Chortle *319: Spike - File:Spike experiment 319 by stitchie 626-d7aulge.png *320: Cloudy - File:320_cloudy.jpg or File:320_cloudy1.jpg *321: Lightfoot - File:321 lightfoot fm by bricerific43-d7l0cqk.png *322: Heckler *323: Hunkahunka - File:323 Hunkahunka.jpg *324: Ruinit *325: Rack *326: Pannix *327: Molar *328: Bugle *329: Ava *330: Serum *331: Shagdog *332: Cackle *333: Hairy *334: Miranda *335: Popquiz *336: Blooz - File:336 blooz fm by bricerific43-d7hx0k2.png *337: Guilttrip *338: Crow *339: Crosfoot *340: Whatsisname *341: Wafty *342: Greenseleeves *343: Chaching *344: Dupe - File:Dupe by stitchie 626-d7auehm.png, File:344_Dupe.jpg *345: Elastico - File:345 Elastico.jpg *346: Stuckup - File:346 stuckup fm by bricerific43-d7l08ik.png *347: Slobber - File:347 slobber by bricerific43-d7iqbuv.png *348: snappish *349: Lotuseater *350: Addly *351: Whoover *352: Yvonne *353: Blockoutro *354: Jesstifer *355: Swapper *356: Rippington *357: Downes *358: Manners *359: Phoebe - File:359 phoebe fm by bricerific43-d7l0ft6.png *360: Drowsy - File:360 Drowsy.jpg *361: Aron *362: Putdown *363: Crankster *364: 'Sgo *365: Queasy *366: Xanad - File:366 xanad fm by bricerific43-d8rezdi.png *367: Ob *368: Luddi *369: Thomas *370: Blueblood *371: Simpatico *372: Eve *373: Worrywart *374: Demotifier *375: Phantasmo - File:375_Phantasmo.jpg *376: Cassandra *377: Annie *378: Lonelyhearts *379: Grudge *380: Judy *381: Neg *382: 1-lmp *383: Swirly - File:383 Swirly.jpg *384: Wosemy *385: Hoobie *386: Hitch *387: Substein *388: Megan *389: Facepainter *390: Slimy *391: Barry *392: Margaret *393: Missandra *394: Joe *395: Polly *396: Connie *397: Spats *398: Gus the Second *399: Super X - File:399 super x fm by bricerific43-d8m50uq.png *400: Precious - File:400 precious by bricerific43-d7iqbv8.png *401: Chafe *402: Chile *403: Zinger *404: Bloom *405: Lucy *406: China *407: Punk *408: Berg I *409: Gumshoe *410: Jay - File:410 jay fm by bricerific43-d7v24by.png *411: Cowlick *412: Char *413: Botulator *414: Crusty *415: Patter *416: Parslifier *417: Sageonomificator *418: Rosemary *419: Vane *420: Curdle *421: Bustduster *422: Doublecross *423: Filibuster *424: Decayer *425: Mr. Brown *426: Rewind *427: Toepoke *428: Gameover *429: Klamp *430: Slipknot *431: Bluerinse *432: Tonic *433: Speck *434: Monochrome *435: Tony *436: Steve *437: Honk *438: Potter *439: Winceslaws *440: Waistrel *441: Choppers *442: Moldavia *443: Taps *444: Pooperson - File:444 pooperson fm by bricerific43-d7v04kz.png *445: No C *446: Jacob - File:446 jacob pfm by bricerific43-d8pqp3u.png *447: Handprint *448: Diesel *449: Bellyup *450: Sapsucker *451: Pullplug *452: Bob - File:452 bob fm by bricerific43-d7ay5rg.png *453: Trip *454: Blockhead *455: Mary *456: Nub *457: Hangnail - File:457 hangnail by inkyblackknight-d7xtp2d.png better image? *458: Greaseprint *459: Nobyte *460: Noise *461: Pacer *462: Flat *463: Keyz *464: Sharpflat *465: Skid *466: Loomiere *467: Scale *468: Undewey *469: Jitters - File:469 jitters fm by bricerific43-d7v0wlp.png *470: Octopalmer *471: Sneak *472: Little Dorrat *473: Tripsy *474: Dizzifier *475: Therman *476: Hassinator *477: Buzzbut *478: Tireslasher *479: Lotta *480: Tappity *481: Twitch *482: Gesundt *483: Hiver *484: Buffie *485: Period *486: Grindz *487: Crunkle *488: Speirs *489: Huggo *490: Stones *491: Spikyhands *492: Milston *493: Enguard *494: Mortamer *495: Joy - File:495 joy fm by bricerific43-d8qm6rz.png *496: Froggifier - File:496 froggifier fm by bricerific43-d7u0hff.png *497: Copywronger *498: Floods *499: Brad *500: Cooler - File:500 cooler pfm by bricerific43-d7iqbvr.png *501: Yin - File:501_Yin.jpg *502: Yang - File:502 Yang.jpg *503: Comet *504: Bling Bling - File:504 bling bling pfm by bricerific43-d7u0f6p.png *505: Ploot *506: Ug *507: Woody - File:507_Woody.jpg *508: Phil *509: Sprout - File:509 Sprout.jpg *510: Drill *511: Wilt *512: Bog - File:512 bog pfm by bricerific43-d8pqpji.png *513: Richter - File:513_Richter.jpg *514: Cone *515: Deforestator - File:515 Deforestator.jpg or File:Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h15m05s85.png or File:ScreenCapture_08.07.13_2-23-07.jpg *516: Auntie *517: Parch *518: Flame - *519: Splat *520: Cannonball - File:520 cannonball by stitchie.png *521: Wrapper *522: Tarantula - File:Tarantula 522 fm by bricerific43-d7j93z8.png *523: Slushy - File:Slushy by stitchie 626-d7c6m43.png *524: Shovel - File:524 shovel fm by bricerific43-d7jatr3.png *525: Stoneface - File:525 stoneface fm by bricerific43-d7jm6wl.png *526: Gus *527: Chip - File:527 chip fm by bricerific43-d7j948l.png *528: Spf *529: Digger - File:529_Digger.jpg *530: Crybaby *531: Hisee *532: Strato *533: Blowhard - File:533 Blowhard.jpg *534: Crabweed *535: Spectrum *536: Polar *537: Rust - File:537 rust pfm by bricerific43-d8ptetc.png *538: Autumn *539: Algae *540: Phoon *541: Swell *542: Hallie *543: franklin *544: Trasher - File:544_Thresher.jpg *545: Pompey *546: Rip *547: Cam *548: Chessy *549: Supersweet *550: Clammy *551: Dryheat *552: Astro *553: Clipse *554: Sol *555: Liquefactor *556: Berg II *557: Cauldron *558: Sepia *559: Midasminus *560: Prism *561: He *562: Hardy *563: Silbert *564: Lot's Wife *565: Phosphor *566: Derrick *567: Eva *568: Slenky *569: Glenn *570: Frosty D. *571: Dusty *572: Dropcell *573: Handoman *574: Lardo *575: Magnarette *576: Darn *577: Oof - File:577 oof pfm by bricerific43-d7mjkym.png *578: Carrie *579: Spinster *580: Friday *581: Roudie *582: Spout *583: Blake *584: Balar *585: Petrifier *586: Tank - File:586_Tank.jpg *587: Noviz *588: Sa *589: Stoopinside *590: Baron Meter *591: Squidly *592: Deodorant *593: Heatwaver *594: Colm *595: Icecrusher *596: El Carbon *597: Zirconia *598: Gluteous *599: Tattoo *600: Woops - File:Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h21m48s38.png *601: Kixx - File:601_Kixx.jpg *602: Sinker - File:602_Sinker.jpg *603: Zap - File:603 zap by bricerific43-d5a64bk.png or *File:ScreenCapture_13.06.13_14-47-24.jpg or File:Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h35m09s233.png or File:Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h47m47s241.png *604: Houdini - File:604_Houdini.jpg *605: Warpstron *606: Holio - File:Holiochi.png or File:Holiochi.png *607: Launch - File:607 launch by bricerific43-d7hog2r.png *608: Slugger *609: Heat - File:609 Heat.jpg *610: Witch - File:Witchtrue.png *611: El Fin - File:611 el fin fm by bricerific43-d7harxo.png, File:El_fin.jpg *612: Blandzilla *613: Yaarp - File:613_Yaarp.jpg *614: Gunnar *615: Yogee *616: Joey - File:616 joey fm by bricerific43-d7j94ni.png *617: Plasmoid - File:Plasmoid exp 617 by stitchie 626-d7rbxxh.png *618: Crystallene - File:Crystallene 618 pfm by bricerific43-d7j94w0.png *619: Splodyhead - File:619 Splodyhead.jpg *620: Page *621: Chopsuey - File:621_chopsuey_normal_form_by_bricerific43-d5aa8d8.png *622: Jumby *623: Trainer *624: Angel - File:624_Angel.jpg *625: Reuben - File:625 Reuben.png from Disney *626: Stitch - File:Stitch_(Lilo_&_Stitch).png *627: Evile *629: Leroy *630: Dark End - File:Dark_End_-_destroying_capsule.jpg or File:Dark_End_-_upside_down.jpg or *File:Dark end by radiant eclipse-d7bzjtx.png